Im Schatten des Feuers
by BlackMyotismon
Summary: Eine sehr kleine alternativ Ende Story


Im Schatten des Feuers

  
  
"Schmendrick, was machen wir jetzt ?"  
Molly sah den dürren Zauberer erwartungsvoll und verängstigt an.  
"König Haggard hat die Uhr zerstört. für uns gibt es nur noch den Weg durch die Höhle, die Höhle des roten Stiers."  
Schmendrick sah erstaunlich nüchtern aus während er fast beiläufig zu Molly sprach. Zwar hatte auch er Angst, aber er fand sich schneller als Molly mit dem unvermeidlichen ab. Langsam stapft er durch den Sand der den Boden der Höhle bedeckte voraus, Molly folgte ihm trotz ihrer Angst sofort. Prinz Lir jedoch, wartet, er wartete darauf das sich seine Geliebte, die Lady Amalzia von selber bewegte. Er sah wie sehr es sie berührte nun in der Höhle des Stiers zu sein, mehr noch als Molly hatte sie Angst und die Blässe ihre Haut schien noch intensiver zu sein wie an allen Tagen zuvor. Schließlich sah sie ihm in die Augen und schöpfte aus ihnen genug Mut und Vertrauen um sich nun auch dem Weg durch die Höhle zu stellen. Lir führte sie voran, bis auf die Haarspitzen dazu entschlossen sie wenn es denn nötig währe bis auf den Tod zu verteidigen. Schmendrick war etwas langsamer geworden um sich die Beiden anzusehen, selbst aus dem Augenwinkel heraus war er überrascht darüber, wie viel Kraft sie doch aus Lir ziehen musste... sie wurde rapide zum Menschen, zu einem Menschen der sich selbst mehr und mehr verleugnete. Molly war dieser Blick trotz allem aufgefallen und sie flüsterte Schmendrick leise zu:  
"Lass sie so Schmendrick, lass sie so wie sie jetzt ist."  
Schmendrick blieb erschrocken stehen und schrie Molly wieder aller Vernunft an:  
"Bist du verrückt, ich kann sie nicht so lassen, sie ist hier hergekommen um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und das weiß sie",  
er deutete mit dem Finger auf sie,  
"aber so kann sie sie nicht bewältigen, ich werde sie zurückverwandeln."  
Lir trat vor, die Hand auf seinem Schwertknauf :  
"Ich weiß nicht weshalb ihr soviel darüber redet was sie war ! Für mich ist sie die Frau die ich liebe und ich liebe wenn ich liebe. Du wirst nichts tun das sie nicht will."  
Schmendrick setzte zu einem Wiederspruch an, doch in diesem Moment erstrahlten die Wände der Höhle hinter ihnen, als währen sie von Tausenden von Fackeln erleuchtet. Ein riesiger Feuerball füllte schließlich den Gang aus, schlug ihnen mit Hitze und schmerzlichen Flammen entgegen.  
  
Dann erschien der Stier.  
  
Plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell, der rote Stier brüllte so laut das von der Decke der Höhle ganze Steine abbröckelten und herab vielen und alles was sie tun konnten war laufen, laufen so schnell ihre Beine sie nur tragen konnten. Und tatsächlich erreichten sie alle gemeinsam den Ausgang der Höhle und somit die Gehstrande unter der Festung. Dich gefolgt vom roten Stier. Plötzlich jedoch viel die Lady Amalzia... und der Stier blieb vor ihr stehen. Ihr weißes Gewand und ihrer Haut waren rot vom Schein der Flammen gefärbt und ihre Augen waren wie die eines dem Tode geweihten Tieres aufgerissen.  
"Schmendrick mach doch etwas."  
Molly schüttelte an Schmendricks Mantel, doch der Zauberer konnte nur sagen:  
"Ich kann den roten Stier nicht aufhalten, keine Magie der Welt kann ihr jetzt noch Helfen...... dafür sind Helden da."  
Und Lir zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide an seiner Seite und rief:  
"Ja genau dafür sind Helden da !"  
Und er stürmte auf den Stier los, schrie ihn an und hatte Erfolg, der Stier ließ von Amalzia ab und ging auf ihn los. Prinz Lir wurde einfach nur vom Stier gerammt, seine Hörner waren nicht einmal nötig, denn schon lag Lir am Boden. Er drückte sich noch einmal hoch, doch für mehr als einen letzten Blick auf seine Geliebte reichte seine Kraft nicht mehr aus. Molly schrie, lief zu Amalzia, fand sich aber plötzlich vor dem Stier wieder. Sie viel Hinten über, krallte sich erschrocken im Sand fest und versuchte sich vom Stier weg zu bewegen. Dieser Stellte sich trotz seines unglaublichen Umfangs auf die Hinterhufe, bereit um Molly zu zertreten. Doch als er sich hinab vielen ließ schlugen seine flammenden Hufe auf einen blauen Schimmer auf. Schmendricks Hände die der Uhrsprung dieses "blauen Schilds" waren wurden dabei fast bis auf die Knochen verbrannt und sank vor Schmerzen auf den Boden. Der Stier stand noch immer auf seinen Hinterhufen und war bereits nun beide zu zertreten. Schmendrick vergaß seinen Schmerz, blickte Molly an und sagte:  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
Mollys Antwort wurde vom Stier unterbrochen, seine Beine schlugen neben den Beiden ein und der geschmolzene Sand bedeckte sie wie eine durchsichtige Decke. Schmendrick hatte sich über Molly geworfen, doch seine Magie hatte weder ihn noch Molly vor diesem gläsernen Tod bewahrt. Nun wendete er sich von den Beiden auf Ewig gefangenen ab.... sein flammender Blick war auf das Einhorn gerichtet, das er trotz allem in Lady Amalzia sah. Doch plötzlich verschwand selbst für ihn das Einhorn das noch eben in Amalzia gewesen war. Er ließ von ihr ab.... und verschwand wieder in seiner Höhle. Amalzia stand auf, ging zu Lir, Schmendrick und Molly.... und ihr Menschliches Herz zerbrach unter dem Leid und der Schuld die sie fühlte....  
Schließlich ging auch sie ins Meer.... und sie ließ sich von den Wogen begraben.


End file.
